ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Not All Insects Are Tiny
Synopsis A mysterious, alien insect reaches its way to Earth in order to infect the entire planet but the foe isn't quite easy for Mig to handle. Plot Maltha's car was shown speeding down the highway very fast. Just then, a large explosion occured in front of it and Maltha quickly slowed to a large stop. Maltha jumped out of the car, holding his weapon ready and cocked. People ran past him, screaming. Mig began running at Maltha but couldn't get passed the long crowd of screaming citizens trying to get off the highway. Mig: HELLO! HERO COMING THROUGH! He then tripped and fell down as people accidentally hit him with their feet. Mig pressed his gamatrix when Maltha was smacked all the way behind Mig. Mig: There you are! Now...how did you get here? Maltha got up and aimed his weapon fast. The last citizens cleared the way and Mig could see smoke rising in the air and also green ooze. Mig: What the heck... Just then, a large insect came walking out of the smoke. It showed itself to be not just a mutant insect but also a more dinosaur/insect-type beast. Its name was Storgg. Storgg: CLEAR OUT OF THE WAY VILE PREY! This is my planet now... Mig, stunned, looked up at the large beast speaking great and powerful words. Storgg: I said...CLEAR OUT OF THE WAY!! He smacked his arms against the ground, causing a large ripple of movement and the ground struck up and whacked Mig and Maltha down, like an earthquake. Mig: Ok...that's it! He pressed his gamatrix and Storgg looked at it and roared with fury and rage. He then began charging right at Mig. Mig: GAHHH!!! He slammed down his gamatrix fast and jumped out of the way, as Plasmify. Storgg: PFFFHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You think you possess the abilities to intervene with my plans!? Plasmify: Well if you doubt me...this'll shock you! He blasted a large, electric ray at Strogg's face and he fell back, shocked from his shocking ability. He jumped onto Storgg's chest and peered into his eyes. Storgg punched him super hard straight into Maltha and the two both fell down. Maltha: Mig...be careful with your placements. Plasmify: Sorry! Never really faced a super strong insect before... Storgg grabbed Plasmify but Plasmify shocked him. This time it do little harm and Strogg shook him all around, before kicking him into the sky. He focused onto Maltha now. Storgg: You...your turn now. Maltha gulped and was smacked all the way onto a rooftop of a building. His legs were shaking and he could barely even get up. Plasmify landed hard on the ground underneath the bridge, transforming back to his human self. Mig: Ugh...why can't insects be...insects? Strogg saw Mig get up and smiled deviously. He jumped down, causing a minor shockwave, and stared at Mig. Storgg: You seemed to have mistakenly intervened with my simple world takeover plans...too bad. Now I must kill you off since you are obviously a slight match for me. Mig's trix began glowing yellow-white and circling around, making a weird noise. He looked at it and so did Storgg. Storgg: Planning to strike with me with that weapon I see...I must kill you quickly, for I do not know what is in store with that....thing He clenched his fists together and charged at Mig. He picked him up, accidentally striking the trix with its nail and it swirled even more. Mig: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! Storgg: URRRGHHHH!!! Strogg kicked Mig off of him and Mig slammed into a building with his trix faceplate facing the building. It struck down, transforming Mig in the process. He became one of Strogg's species. Unknown Alien: Ummm...who... He looked at himself and then looked at Storgg and continued looking at his features. Storgg: Did you clone me!? Unknown Alien: WHOA! This is cool...now, what does this thing do anyways? Strogg smiled and charged at Mig. He picked him up and Mig tried kicking him but failed. Storgg then threw him into the air and projected gas bombs at him Unknown Alien: WHOOOOOOAAAA!!! AGHHHHH!!!! His trix began flashing bright and flashing, while making noises, for a little while. It then flashed very brightly and transformed Mig back. He slammed into a cushiony oning and jumped down. Mig: Agh...back already? Just then, he saw Strogg flying right at him. Storgg landed and his wings connected back to his chest like any other flying insect. Mig: Ugh can't you just fly back home to your planet or something? Storgg: No...it appears Earth is a very popular topic in space all around. It also has somewhat of good resources for my dying species to prosper on. I figured if I take it over then it would help out. Mig: So your a friendly killer? Storgg: Enough of this foolishness. He jumped in front of Mig but Mig ran around him. He then slammed down his gamatrix, becoming Lavalamp. Lavalamp: Time to fry this little insect up! Strogg cracked his knuckles and neck and aimed his fists straight at Mig. He blasted a lava wave straight at Storgg but Strogg tried to dodge with his hands but still was slightly burned. He then angrily shook off the burns and glared at Mig. Lavalamp: Uh oh... Strogg: Uh oh is right... Lavalamp was hurled into the air at a large speed. He twirled as he was hurled and smacked right down into the cement road beneath him. Storgg, laughing, rubbed his arms together and landed on the ground. He stared as Mig looked up and transformed back into his normal self. Storgg: OH MAN YOUR CRACKING ME UP!!! Mig: Agh...DANG you can't just ease your attitude up a little bit? Storgg laughed and clenched his fists together. He stormed right at Mig and Mig scooted over to the side, slapping down his trix and transforming into Iceitope. Iceitope: Ugh...how can ice stop this rampaging bozo!? Just then, Storgg stopped running and turned to Mig. He then quickly resumed and his fists aimed outwards. Iceitope widened his eyes and blasted an ice beam at Storgg, making him slide back a bit. Storgg: ARRGHHHH!!! He broke free and grabbed Iceitope's neck. He then threw him into the air and kicked him through a large building. Iceitope rubbed his head and shook it as he looked down. Storgg: YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! Just then, Storgg opened his mouth into two sections and modified goo sprayed all over the city. People began screaming and running. Some got trapped in the modified goo and began turning into dormant mutant insects. Iceitope: O_O Ew you don't see that everyday! Storgg: I will use my experimented goo to transform all humans into helpless little insects. Then INFECT EVERYTHING ON THIS PITIFUL PLANET! Iceitope: Dang who knew insects were this much of a big threat... Iceitope then transformed back and Mig backed up away inside the large building as Storgg began infecting the city. Mig: I gotta end this before it gets too out of control... He peeked out of the large hole he had made in the building and saw Storgg throwing stink bombs around and still spreading out goo. Mig: Or at least MORE out of control. The ground gleamed with ooze and goo all around. Smelly scents filled the air and trees quickly began dying. Buildings soon began quickly eroding off as well. Strogg: Perfect...it's...working! Mig looked outside the doorway and saw Storgg celebrating all his success of the spreading goo and stink bombs all over. He pressed his gamatrix, slapped it down, and became as Dragonfly. Dragonfly turned intangible and he flew up into the air, to see if he could spot Maltha anywhere in sight. He then saw Maltha's weapon and quickly flew down to it. He then spotted Maltha as a dormant, mutant insect in a large goo pile. Dragonfly: Maltha...Maltha you there? Can you hear me!? Dragonfly quickly peered over at Storgg, still continuing to blast goo and stink bombs everywhere. He narrowed his eyes and flew at him, punching him over. He turned tangible and transformed back, unintentionally. Storgg: Agh...you managed to sneak attack me...impressive for such a mere human being... Mig: Surprised? Strogg: Don't act so confident...Mig. Mig looked stunned up at Storgg who actually knew who he was. Mig: How do you know me... Storgg: Your the famous Miguel Tennyson, are you not? That's why Earth is so popular around other planets...because you wield the gamatrix made by Azmuth... Mig: Enough chit-chat. Let's finish this off with me kicking you back to your homeworld. Strogg smiled and laughed at Mig, knowing that none of his aliens could really beat him. Mig pressed his gamatrix, while looking at Storgg. He scrolled through, looking at it this time, and reached the new alien's hologram. Mig: I'll beat you with what you already are...to make it fair enough. He selected it and slammed down the trix, with a short transformation sequence. He stood in pose, staring at his foe. Unknown Alien: Come at me bro...Insectosaurus can sure beat you down real quick. Storgg: Very well then. He charged straight at Mig but Mig turned to the side and Storgg slammed into a building. Insectosaurus: Nice try...but it appears you have missed me by...a lot. Storgg angrily shook his head and the wings appeared from his back. He flew up into the air and Mig quickly followed after him. Storgg then blasted modified goo at his wings and they began burning and releasing smoke. He screamed and he began falling towards Earth. Storgg: Heh...noob. Insectosaurus began twirling and spinning as he began nearing the ground. He looked at Storgg, blasting stink bombs at him. He quickly began fluttering his wings and flew past them. Strogg: Hmm? Insectosaurus blasted up at Strogg and punched him 5 times in the face, before grabbing his wings and kicking him down. Insectosaurus: You just let yourself get beat by me? Sad... He flew down towards Strogg and blasted him with goo balls. He then punched him down again. Storgg: AGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!! Insectosaurus: But it is. He then kicked Storgg one last time and he landed on the ground with a large explosion and minor shockwave. Insectosaurus easily and quickly landed as well and transformed back into his normal self. He looked over and saw Maltha's body shaking. His entire body was all white, as he was a mutant insect and he broke free, as his true self. Mig: Maltha are you ok? Perfectly Tronsolugian? Maltha: Agghhh....yes....but that really gave me a large headache. Did you defeat the bad guy? Mig: Yep. That pesky little bug is no more trouble for us. Just then, crowds of people began breaking out of the dried-out goo and were all perfectly normal, as they weren't exposed enough to the modified goo. Maltha: We should probably help clean up the city now. Mig looked around at the infested and damaged city due to Storgg's rain of terror on it. Mig: UGH...fine... Meanwhile after the entire city was fully cleaned up due to plumbers' help, Maltha's car was leaning over the hole in the highway. It crashed down and exploded. Maltha saw the explosion and so did Mig. Maltha: Wonder what that was... Mig peered over and looked at the pieces of the recognizable van Maltha had owned. Mig: Yea...I wonder... Just then, a few people began running from the area and Maltha asked what they were running from and for. Person: A weird car just fell off the highway is all. We're just running to go get someone to help clean it up. Maltha saw a tire of his car with the signature 'Property of Maltha Rano' on the tire. Mig: ...Maybe we can get another new one possibly? Heh heh... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano Villains *Storgg Aliens Used *Plasmify *Insectosaurus (first appearance; x2; 1st time accidental) *Lavalamp *Iceitope *Dragonfly Trivia *Insectosaurus debuts for the first time (he is confirmed to). **Mig obliviously scans him from Storgg and doesn't know it. *Storgg debuts. *Maltha's 2nd car is ruined. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7